


varlden efter Ragnarok

by Svadilfary



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypses, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы думали, что пришельцы придут из глубин космоса. Мы ошибались. Они пришли из разлома. Из глубин Тихого Океана. Но для борьбы с монстрами, мы создали собственных. 2020 год. Земля подвергается атакам кайдзю. Лу Хань и Минсок пилоты одного из егерей - «Гуань-Ди», защищающего побережье Гонконга. Один робот. Два пилота. Общая судьба, общая память, общие мысли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	varlden efter Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> Кайдзю - монстр, вышедший из глубин океана. Самый яркий пример - Годзилла;  
> Егерь - боевые роботы (меха) управляемые через нейросвязь;  
> Нейросвязь (нейромост и т.д.) - нейрокомпьютерная связь, через которую осуществляется процесс управления егерем. Если интересно, есть статья на википедии (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нейрокомпьютерный_интерфейс);  
> Дрифт - процесс связи двух пилотов егеря через нейромост. При дрифте происходит объединение сознания, передача информации в т.ч. и воспоминаний;  
> Гуань-Ди - егерь Лу Ханя и Минсока назван в честь китайского бога войны и покровителя воинов. Это официальное название егеря, хотя чаще всего его называют Воителем;  
> Боккэн - деревянный тренировочный меч;  
> Гунь - палка (шест) один из видов оружия, используемых в единоборствах, чаще всего в у-шу.

**Вода вздымалась и заливала землю,**

**в море перевернулась дочь Локи Мировая змея Ермунганд,**

**и в сильнейшем гневе поползла на берег.**

 

 

**ETT**

Просыпаться от кошмара — то же самое, что и выныривать с глубины на поверхность за глотком воздуха: весь мокрый, судорожно дышишь, только при этом еще и тонкую простынь комкаешь в кулаках и пот со лба оттираешь. Поначалу чувство нереальности происходящего накрывает с головой, и все кажется, что вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное, и монстры, выползшие из темных провалов окон или дверей, разорвут на кусочки. Но потом замечаешь тусклый свет ночника, очертания полок, книг, каких-то сувениров и прочие атрибуты жилой комнаты. Лу Хань ненавидел дни, когда просыпаться от притаившихся в памяти осколков прошлого приходилось по пять или шесть раз за ночь. Хотя одно он запомнил хорошо — после таких ночей всегда было одно, а иногда и несколько нападений. Что бы там ни говорили ученые, как бы ни оперировали с полями вероятностей, рассчитывали, находили закономерности, Лу Хань им предпочитал не доверять. Стоит ли рассчитывать на людей, которые в реальном бою ни разу не были. Он всегда полагался только на себя — все эти случаи он чувствовал интуитивно, словно бы в него был встроен прибор, нацеленный на присутствие кайдзю. То ли это было следствием давней подростковой травмы, то ли виной были частые дрифты рядом с чудовищами, но Лу Хань предпочитал об этом никому не говорить, и был благодарен напарнику за то, что тот тоже молчал и не докладывал начальству. Перспектива быть отданным ученым, чтобы те вскрыли череп и копались в мозгах, была не из приятных.

Лу Хань откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза сгибом локтя. Снова засыпать не хотелось. В голове проносились разного рода мысли, хотя думать было опасно. Он предпочитал изображать из себя недалекого дурачка, только бы поменьше себя разделить с напарником. И хотя он уже привык чувствовать Миньшо, то есть Минсока, как себя, но все же между ними было какое-то чувство неловкости. Возможно, от того, что среди многих пилотов егерей, да и всего проекта, ходила своего рода байка: два человека, проводящие большую часть своей жизни в нейронной связке, все равно когда-нибудь переспят. Лу Хань никогда даже и не думал о том, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к своему второму пилоту, но не отрицал того, что Минсок по-своему симпатичный: миниатюрный, крепкий, с серьезными внимательными глазами и вечно растрепанной каштановой шапкой волос. Но он по всем параметрам не подходил и не подходит Лу Ханю: слишком маленький, слишком себе на уме, слишком спокойный. А еще он мало улыбается.

Лу Хань всегда думал, что ему в пару определят кого-то младше него, вроде Сехуна, которым он мог бы управлять. Минсоком управлять невозможно, и они с ним к тому же одногодки. Командованием было вынесено решение, когда на экране появилась заветная цифра: 89% синхронизации. Удивительные показатели для двух людей, которые не являются ни родственниками, ни любовниками. Лу Хань же тогда, как только вылез из кабины егеря, первым делом врезал Минсоку по лицу. Со всей дури, так, что его потом старшие офицеры оттаскивали за руки, а затем вообще отправили на гауптвахту на три дня. Лу Хань мог бы привести тысячу и одну причину того, как он тогда поступил, но штатному мазгоправу он сказал только то, что ненавидит, когда его душу пытаются вывернуть наизнанку, когда влезают под кожу и растворяют в себе. Особенно, если это делает незнакомый и малоприятный человек. Минсок позволил себе слишком много. Сам Лу Хань тоже увидел немало, и это бесило еще больше. Знание налагало ответственность и создавало какое-то двоякое ощущение привязанности, словно они с Минсоком были чем-то большим, чем просто двойкой пилотов. Лу Хань вздохнул — все это произошло очень давно, а по нынешним временны́м меркам, когда один день, прожитый без происшествий, считается чудом, те три года, что он с Минсоком пилотировал Гуань-Ди, и вовсе были вечностью. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и теперь он вполне мог различить не только очертания предметов, но и особо крупные буквы на некоторых развешанных по комнате плакатах герл-бэндов. Лу Хань никогда бы не позволил себе принести в эту обитель то, что слишком бы напоминало о беззаботном прошлом, но он проиграл спор Бэкхёну — одному из младших сотрудников отдела разработки ИИ, поэтому возможности отвертеться не было. Тем более, он еще помнил, как Бэкхён в отместку за какую-то проделку Чанёля — тоже одного из пилотов — назвал его ме́ха «Незабудкой». Причем настолько хитро переписал программный код базовой операционной системы егеря, что никто ничего не мог поделать. С тех пор связку Чанёля и Криса пилоты называли цветником.

Из раздумий его вывел сигнал будильника. Лу Хань мог позволить себе роскошь поваляться в постели еще, но сон не шел, а просто лежать и думать было очень скучно, да и собственное тело, практически все время пребывавшее в движении, статику не переносило. Подняться, заправить постель, принять душ, натянуть на себя штаны, майку и легкую куртку — дело пятнадцати минут. В итоге Лу Хань оказался одним и первых прибывших в пищеблок на завтрак. Питание не отличалось изысканностью, чаще всего это были каши, супы с белковыми добавками и витаминами, дабы поддерживать здоровье пилотов. Он уже давно скучал по острой и пряной пище, но жаловаться права не имел. Все пилоты равны, а строить из себя невесть что, только потому, что тебе повезло с данными и ты мог пилотировать егеря, совсем не стоило. Лу Хань с благодарностью кивнул парню, стоявшему на раздаче, взял поднос с тарелками и сел за один из пустующих столов. День сегодня был обычный, хотя после ночного кошмара внутри появилось ожидание неприятностей, этакое состояние боевой готовности. С утра в их маленькую столовую подтягивались в основном инженеры, техперсонал и кто-то из офицеров. Пилотов было мало. В дни затишья они предпочитали уезжать домой к семье или друзьям. На базе оставались только те, кому ехать было некуда, ну и новички еще. Лу Хань заканчивал свой завтрак, когда к нему подошел Сехун. Он не сразу понял, что же во внешности младшего его так напрягло, а когда до него, наконец, дошло, рассмеялся как ненормальный, уткнувшись лицом в столешницу. Сехун обиженно заворчал и упал на ближайший стул, с грохотом ставя поднос с едой на стол. Лу Хань еще раз фыркнул, давя в себе смех, и откинулся на спинку стула. Сехун еще больше занервничал под его лукавым взглядом, сжался и хотел было по привычке спрятаться за челкой, да только не было ее. Лу Хань вновь засмеялся — выбритые виски и оставшиеся кудри Сехуна его невероятно забавляли.

— Я знаю, что странно смотрится, — жалобно пробормотал Сехун.

— Ну, непривычно, — Лу Хань подпер кулаком щеку и перевел взгляд на скапливающийся в пищеблоке народ. Парочка человек были ему знакомы, как, например, Бэкхён, то и дело зевающий и трущий глаза. На щеке у младшего инженера отпечаталась не то клавиатура, не то какие-то микросхемы.

— Тао опять решил поэкспериментировать, так что если увидишь его красный хаер и новое железо в ушах, не удивляйся. — Сехун поморщился и отправил в рот очередную ложку каши. — И почему в его экспериментах должен участвовать и я тоже?

Тао был другом детства Сехуна. Незнакомому человеку могло показаться, что эти двое — братья, настолько они были близки. Их поведение, прикосновения, безмолвное общение и шутки понятные только для двоих немного вызывали зависть. Иногда казалось, что они общаются при помощи телепатии. Решение сделать их новой боевой единицей было известно всему азиатскому корпусу, дело оставалось только за официальными подписями.

— Не говори с набитым ртом. — Лу Хань ткнул Сехуна в щеку и получил в ответ возмущенный взгляд. Порой тот был совсем еще ребенком, хотя показывать эту милую детскую сущность позволял себе только рядом с Лу Ханем. Остальное время Сехун изображал из себя серьезного и сдержанного взрослого. Все дело было в непосредственном и немного легкомысленном Цзытао — его развязное, а иногда даже капризное поведение менялось только в моменты боя, да и то не всегда. Чересчур импульсивный, подверженный хаотичным решениям темперамент давал о себе знать, вот и приходилось Сехуну быть рациональным звеном в их паре.

— Что ты собираешься делать после завтрака?

— Хм… — Лу Хань задумался. Вариантов было немного, да и развлечений на базе было ограниченное количество. — Думал потренироваться.

— О, гэ, а можно я с тобой?

Лу Хань кивнул чрезвычайно довольному положительным ответом Сехуну и наткнулся взглядом на Минсока, вклинившегося в уже довольно длинную очередь на раздаче. Минсок о чем-то говорил с Крисом — на таком расстоянии и при наличии гомона, царящего в пищеблоке, что-то услышать было невозможно. Очевидно, что разговор был серьезный, и хотя лица Криса не было видно, по нахмуренным бровям Минсока было понятно, что речь шла не о меню и даже не о проделках Чанёля и Бэкхёна. На миг, всего лишь один краткий миг их взгляды пересеклись, но Лу Ханю было вполне достаточно этого нечитаемого выражения чайных глаз Минсока, чтобы все хорошее настроение, что появилось благодаря Сехуну, кануло в лету. Иногда он совсем не понимал этих взглядов напарника, направленных на него, и это вызывало неприятный кожный зуд, словно по ней маршировали целые полчища муравьев, раздражая нервные окончания.

— Мне нужно идти, — внезапно севшим голосом сказал он Сехуну, подхватил поднос и понес его к столу с остальной грязной посудой. Стремительным широким шагом Лу Хань пересек пищеблок, и до самого выхода ощущение двух взглядов, прожигающих спину — одного удивленного, а другого безразлично-задумчивого, — не покидало его.

Лу Хань определенно ненавидел дни после кошмаров.

_Лу Ханю тринадцать, он прячется в массивном шкафу из красного дерева, пальцы сводит судорогой от напряжения, а тело затекло от многих часов, а может и дней сидения в одной и той же позе. Лу Хань не может пошевелить ни одной конечностью, даже слова сказать не может — горло перехватывает от страха, а сил беззвучно плакать уже не осталось. Лу Ханю всего лишь тринадцать, у него есть мечта — стать самым лучшим, великим футболистом, как Криштиану Роналду, и, конечно же, попасть в сборную Китая по футболу. А еще у Лу Ханя есть любимый старший брат, родители, которые пять дней назад уехали навестить бабушку, и девушка старшего брата. Она ему совсем как сестренка, и Лу Хань знает, что скоро у них с братиком появится ребенок. Лу Ханю тринадцать, он смелый мальчик, но все же прячется в родительском шкафу в спальне, потому что на город напали самые взаправдашние монстры, как из тех ужастиков, которые любят смотреть взрослые. На самом деле, затаиться велел ему старший брат, а Лу Хань, как послушный мальчик, не смеет ослушаться приказов. Проходит еще пара вечностей. В шкафу пахнет пылью, нафталином и старым мехом маминой шубы, а снаружи ни звука не слышно. Тишина звенит, как тысячи крыльев стрекоз над вечерними озерами. Лу Хань приоткрывает дверцу шкафа — никого — и аккуратно выползает наружу. Комната родителей вся в пыли и обломках мебели, по потолку тонкой сеточкой ползут трещины, а стена слева пробита и из нее торчат фрагменты чего-то, сейчас не поймешь, то ли шкаф это был, то ли диван. Лу Хань ступает осторожно, готовый при первой же возможности снова бежать и прятаться. Он старается ступать бесшумно, но все портит дверь, раскрывшаяся с оглушительным скрипом от одного легкого нажатия ладонью. Основная часть дома разрушена, чудо, что родительская спальня почти не пострадала, части стен просто нет, а в воздухе стоит мелкая древесная и известняковая пыль._

_Дом, улица, да весь квартал будто вымер. Или же Лу Хань просто оглох от ужаса, что творился тут недавно. Он ступает все так же осторожно, боясь поранить ступни об какой-нибудь из острых осколков-обломков. Он идет медленно, мелкими шагами, мягко, как кошка, но все равно взвизгивает, когда натыкается на что-то мягкое. Этим «чем-то» оказывается человечья рука. Лу Хань оступается и падает назад, попадая ладонью прямо в осколки старой большой вазы, которую подарила бабушка родителям на свадьбу. У Лу Ханя все перекручивается и корежится в груди, глаза щиплет, дрожат губы. Он беззвучно, еле шевеля языком, пытается прошептать хоть что-то, позвать, но не получается. В горле стоит удушающий ком, ладони мокрые от собственной крови. Миг, и Лу Ханя выворачивает прямо на осколки керамики, окрашенные красным. Лу Хань обнимает собственные колени, утыкается в них лбом и тихо воет. Его любимый старший брат, самый сильный, высокий, смелый, самый-самый лучший на свете, лежит в луже собственной крови с пробитой головой. Лу Хань не может поверить, зажмуривает глаза и тихо просит Бога, чтобы этот дурной сон закончился. Потому что его брат не может быть мертв. Не сейчас, никогда. Его старший брат умный, его старший брат может все, даже сразиться со страшными гигантскими монстрами и победить их._

_Лу Ханя находят в полуразрушенном родительском доме спустя три дня после того, как кайдзю вышли из моря. Его, безвольного, ни на что не реагирующего, подхватывает на руки один из военных и увозит во временно организованный лагерь тех, кто остался жив. Врачи диагностируют шок, а мальчик узнает, что его родители тоже погибли. Маленькую деревушку у моря просто смело́ одной из первых. Лу Хань узнает, что из-за волнений, страха и шока у девушки его брата случился выкидыш. Она находит Лу Ханя, но потом, обнимает и ревет в плечо. Она говорит ему, что теперь, когда из родных почти никого не осталось, они становятся семьей, и что она всеми силами будет заботиться о Лу Хане. Врачи говорят, что это расстройство, вызванное потерей ребенка. Лу Ханю все равно. Спустя четыре года, когда ему исполняется семнадцать, он решается стать курсантом в проекте «Егерь», чтобы отомстить за брата и защитить выживших. Спустя год он впервые встречает Ким Минсока, а после испытаний на нейро-совместимость разбивает ему нос. Спустя еще три месяца они разделывают под орех своего первого кайдзю. Месть уходит на второй план, хотя и тлеет жаркими углями в груди. Остаются только долг и надежда на то, что этот кошмар когда-нибудь прекратится. Бывшая девушка мертвого брата ему не пишет ни строчки._

Сехун появился в тренировочном зале спустя некоторое время. В его взгляде читались беспокойство и непонимание, но, увидев Лу Ханя, который к тому моменту уже успел размяться, Сехун радостно улыбнулся. Он уже было хотел взять один из боккэнов со стойки у края площадки, когда Лу Хань отрицательно помотал головой.

— Сегодня обойдемся рукопашной.

Сехун только пожал плечами и, обойдя Лу Ханя по кругу, встал напротив. У Лу Ханя чуть дернулись уголки губ, когда он заметил, какую именно стойку попытался принять Сехун. Видимо, занятия с Цзытао принесли свои плоды, но судя по всему, тот забыл объяснить своему ученику, что некоторые боевые стойки в ушу — это не статика, а лишь база для дальнейшего движения, и, в случае Сехуна, сюйбу тоже. С такой позиции его легко было атаковать, и первое, что решил сделать Лу Хань — это лишить диди, «младшего брата», равновесия. Невероятным образом Сехуну удалось уйти от атаки, хотя он и запнулся о собственные ноги и перекатился через бок, оказавшись за спиной Лу Ханя и немедля перейдя в контратаку. Первый прием Сехуна не отличался особенной оригинальностью и был довольно предсказуем, поэтому Лу Ханю легко дался уклон. Преимущество Сехуна состояло в росте, силе и ловкости. На стороне Лу Ханя — скорость и опыт. Второе решает все. Лу Хань выдержал паузу и снова напал первым, сделав сначала ложный выпад правой рукой, а потом ударив с разворота в солнечное сплетение, точнее, попытавшись. Если атаки Сехуна были немного неотточены, и в них было слишком много суеты и лишних движений, то оборонительная позиция давалась ему намного легче. Лу Хань продолжил направлять удары в корпус, и Сехун повелся, не замечая того, как Лу Хань тем же приемом, которым начал бой, опрокинул его на пол. Растерянный, а затем недовольный вид диди забавлял, но Лу Хань все же помог Сехуну подняться, а затем ободряюще похлопал того по плечу.

— Неплохо, — все еще недовольное лицо Сехуна вызвало у Лу Ханя смех. — Действительно неплохо, я вижу, вы с Тао хорошо постарались.

— Но не настолько, чтобы я мог победить тебя.

— О, тебе до этого недели и недели практики. Лу Хань снова засмеялся, когда Сехун шутливо ударил его в плечо. — Вы с Тао уже тренировали синхронность?

— Нет, — Сехун вздохнул и повернулся лицом к Лу Ханю. — А должны были?

— Ваше утверждение в качестве пилотов — вопрос времени. Да и если вы действительно хотите пилотировать егеря, то следует поработать над тем, чтобы ваши движения были максимально одинаковыми, как если бы приходилось управлять этой махиной без нейромоста и прочих прибамбасов.

— А вы с Минсоком-гэ тоже проходили такие тренировки?

— Мы с _Миньшо_ … — Лу Хань вздохнул и посмотрел в блестящие любопытством глаза Сехуна. Рассказывать в подробностях не хотелось. Это был один из тех моментов, которые Лу Хань хотел забыть как можно скорее. Когда их отношения с Минсоком только налаживались, из-за частых тренировок в симуляторе и укрепления нейромоста у Лу Ханя скакало настроение, гормоны и еще черт знает что. Какое-то время он был почти уверен, что он хочет Минсока, что даже влюбился в него. И это было страшно. Потом, после первого боя, когда напряжение, державшее его в стальных объятиях целых три месяца, схлынуло, все эти мысли, которых Лу Хань стыдился, ушли куда-то вглубь сознания. Хотя, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы они исчезли навсегда.

— Да, наш наставник даже связал вместе наши руки и ноги эластичным бинтом, тут уж, знаешь, выбирать не приходилось: либо ты выполняешь все как надо, либо падаешь. Тебе в этом плане повезло больше чем мне, вы с Цзытао хотя бы роста одинакового. Сехун хмыкнул и горделиво расправил плечи.

— Ну, так что, еще один раунд? — Лу Хань приподнял брови, на что Сехун состроил недовольную рожицу. — Неужели боишься снова очутиться на лопатках?

— Еще чего, я учусь на своих ошибках, и в скором времени на спине лежать будешь ты.

Они вновь пошли по кругу, внимательно следя за малейшими движениями, выражением глаз и положением ног друг друга. В этот раз никто не решался нападать первым. Сехун закусил губу и прищурил глаза, Лу Хань в ответ провокационно улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. Видимо, Сехуну все же не всегда удавалось держать эмоции под контролем во время боя, или же он был слишком взвинчен из-за первого проигрыша, но в этот раз он решился атаковать первым: сделал шаг вперед и резкий замах ногой, целясь Лу Ханю прямо в корпус. Тот ушел от удара простым отклонением назад, но не спешил контратаковать, позволяя Сехуну практиковаться в нападении. В отличие от прошлого раза, Сехун двигался более аккуратно, экономя движения, но это его подводило: снизилась скорость и сила удара, из-за чего Лу Ханю не составляло труда уклоняться даже от самых сложных атак. В какой-то момент ему это наскучило, и обманным движением ноги он повалил Сехуна на колени. Тот быстро откатился в сторону и поднялся на ноги. И снова пошло выжидательное кружение по кругу.

— Вы в курсе, что похожи на двух диких собак?

Этот голос заставил Лу Ханя вздрогнуть и остановиться. Сехун тоже потерял концентрацию и раздраженно посмотрел в ту сторону, где, оперившись плечом на одну из колонн, стоял Минсок. Сехун тут же вытянулся по струнке и поклонился, Лу Хань, в свою очередь, просто сложил руки на груди. Минсок, судя по всему, уже позавтракал, и нельзя было сказать, сколько именно времени он провел, наблюдая за ними. Это было одним из свойств напарника Лу Ханя — скрывать свое присутствие, замирать и не шевелиться. Оставаться еще более незаметным мог только Цзытао, наверное, да и то, только когда хотел этого, а если учесть, что этот ребенок любил внимание к своей персоне, то хотел он этого нечасто. Лу Хань смотрел на Минсока, и в нем резко начало просыпаться раздражение, некий зуд, словно все мышцы разом свело. Уже который взгляд на этого человека, которая встреча, а все равно как в первый раз. Одним Минсок казался чересчур гордым, другим — слишком серьезным. Те, кто по первой пытался назвать напарника Лу Ханя милым, получали в ответ непроницаемый взгляд. А Лу Хань знал, что не такой уж Минсок и безразличный, что он умеет улыбаться, переживать и даже плакать, пускай только в воспоминаниях. Другое дело было в том, что Лу Хань знать этого совсем не хотел, и даже тогда, когда процесс врастания, проникновения в саму суть друг друга начался, он всеми силами противился этому, и его безмерно поражало то, что Минсок принял все как должное. Принял и разделил с ним львиную долю своей жизни.

Сирена — громкий вызов, женским голосом оповещающий о том, что случилось новое нападение, прозвучала слишком резко, заставляя дернуться всем телом. Лу Хань глубоко вздохнул — значит, предчувствие его вновь не обмануло. Сехун как-то сразу весь подобрался, и взгляд его стал и восторженным, и напуганным. Совсем еще мальчишка. Минсок оторвался от колонны и медленно, специально дожидаясь Лу Ханя, зашагал в сторону ангаров.

— Ни пуха, — голос Сехуна охрип от волнения.

— К черту! — Лу Хань потрепал его по мягким волосам на макушке и поспешил вслед за напарником.

Мир ждал очередного своего спасения. Мир ждал отсрочки апокалипсиса. Начинаем программу запуска.

 

 

_Активировать протокол межпилотной связи._

_Запуск нейросинхронизации._

_Активизировать Воителя через…_

_Три…_

_Два…_

_Один…_

 

**TVA**

Море выглядело чистым и спокойным. Выглядело бы, вот только чистую лазурную гладь портила туша бредущего в сторону берега кайдзю. Мощное тело создавало волны, а вода приобретала грязный оттенок асфальта взамен лазурно-голубого. Уродливая с наростами чешуя покрывала все тело, а на массивной морде торчали не то два рога, не то проросшие клыки — нельзя было сказать точно, пока тварь не раскроет пасть. За костяными наростами нельзя было увидеть маленьких светящихся глаз, но кайдзю, в общем-то, они не были нужны, по крайней мере, кайдзю этого уровня. Его в сторону людских поселений вели одни лишь инстинкты. Для Минсока первое появление кайдзю ассоциировалось с начавшимся Рагнареком, как в тех старых скандинавских песнях, где огромный волк пожирал солнце, а из моря выползало чудовище. Только в их случае чудовищ было гораздо, гораздо больше. Люди всегда думали, что пришельцы придут из глубин неизвестного космоса, а они поднялись из расщелины в морском рельефе. Для Минсока море всегда было чем-то необъятным, чудовищным, громадным и необъяснимым. А еще недружелюбным. Особенно в те моменты, когда военные вертолеты, тяжело крутя лопастями, словно сонные мухи, спускали громаду-егеря в воду для очередного боя. Минсок чувствовал эту всепоглощающую и ужасную силу морских глубин, хоть и находился в относительно безопасной кабине пилотирования. Он начинал слышать море сразу же после того, как свои — чужие воспоминания отходили на второй план, а организм второго пилота ощущался как половина своего. Минсок слышал рев моря в реве кайдзю, ощущал его ярость и мощь в ударах, приходившихся на корпус их егеря. Лу Хань считал его странным, Минсок знал это, хотя сам напарник никогда напрямую не высказывал свое мнение по отношении к нему. Они вообще мало общались друг с другом, да и зачем, когда в дрифте все мысли и эмоции делятся на двоих и становятся общими. Да и не Лу Ханю говорить с ним о странностях.

Два егеря на одного кайдзю — стандартная схема. В этот раз честь отражать нападение перепала Минсоку и Лу Ханю, Крис с Чанёлем страховали их у береговой линии, стоя на страже пути в город. Это была годами отработанная тактика, и пока что она ни разу не давала сбоя. Минсок прикрыл глаза. Он уже знал, как будет проходить бой — они практически никогда не использовали оружие, только навыки рукопашного боя. Это было решением Лу Ханя, следствием его тлеющей всепоглощающей ненависти к пришельцам, забравшим жизни его семьи. Минсок смирился, хотя, по его мнению, все это было чистой воды варварством; гораздо надежнее и изящнее — нашпиговать неповоротливую тушу боеголовками. Минсок многое понимал, но иногда желание напарника терзать врага голыми руками, разрывать ему челюсти, ломать конечности и уничтожать, вызывало легкий зуд непринятия. У других пилотов, с которыми он общался, такое поведение Лу Ханя вызывало животный ужас. Но что они знали о нем. А Минсок его понимал как, наверное, никто другой. Сам он, конечно, не терял никого из родственников, но не сказать, что его эта война не оставила ему шрамов. Только вот в дрифт Минсок предпочитал входить с холодной головой, отбрасывая все эмоции. Наверное, это было преимуществом их команды — когда один являлся стабилизатором для другого.

Этот кайдзю казался совершенно обычным — такое же чудовище, как и все те десять, которых они с Лу Ханем уничтожили. Массивная туша, серая чешуя, через которую ядовито-синим просвечивало нутро. И острые спинные гребни. Этот кайдзю даже был каким-то неповоротливым. Жирным. Минсок улыбнулся этой своей ассоциации и услышал в голове отсветы мыслей Лу Ханя. Будь серьезнее, идиот. Губы самопроизвольно сжались в тонкую линию. Их команда практически всегда была самой серьезной, не поддававшейся азарту, с точностью выполняющей данный им приказ, но только Лу Хань слишком старался: до боли в сжатых зубах, до крови во рту. Иногда Минсоку казалось, что он чувствует острый металлический привкус сам, как будто это он прокусывал себе губы во время сражений и тренировок в симуляторе. Даже кратковременные вспышки боли были общими. В этом костюме, напоминающем экзоскелет, в этой кабине, делая шаг за шагом, удар за ударом, круша и разрывая чужую плоть, они умирали с каждым мгновением. Хотя ученые и предотвратили влияние радиации на организм пилота, перенесли нагрузку с одного мозга на два, смертность все равно оставалась высокой. Никто еще не отменял неудачных операций. Никто не исключал смерти пилота во время задания. В этот раз все было так же, но как-то иначе.

Увлекшись боем, они и не заметили, что кайдзю оттеснил егеря слишком близко к береговой линии. Вопли Чанёля и ругань Криса пробивались через эхо собственных мыслей. Их егерь поспешил на помощь Минсоку с Лу Ханем, а чудовище с неожиданной ловкостью швырнуло одного робота в другого. Ощущение крови во рту в этот раз не было фантомным. И пока пилоты Гуань-Ди пытались восстановить устойчивое положение, Чанёль с Крисом ринулись наперерез наступающему монстру. Они действовали более резко и использовали огнестрельное оружие. Лу Хань в голове у Минсока закричал, когда заметил, что в брюхе кайдзю собирается и поднимается к горлу что-то синее. Ученые ошиблись. Они все совершили большую оплошность. Этот кайдзю не был обычным. Этот кайдзю умел концентрировать радиоактивное излучение собственной крови, а затем воспроизводить его как выстрел из лучевой пушки. Нечто похожее на ракетный удар. Минсок, не задумываясь, ринулся наперерез. А может быть, это был Лу Хань. Кто был первым — не имеет значения, ведь важным было то, что Крис и Чанёль не пережили бы прямого удара. Их егерь так точно. Часть выстрела кайдзю пришлась на ту половину кабины, в которой находился Минсок. Провода и покореженный металл торчали замысловатым цветком, а через пробоину хлестала вода. В ушах звенело, а перед глазами все плыло. Минсок не помнил, как они завершили бой. Лишь страх и ярость Лу Ханя оседали на языке соленой горечью морской воды.

Очнулся Минсок уже в медицинском отсеке от того же звона в ушах, а потом от слишком громкого голоса Лу Ханя и, на удивление, Криса. По ощущениям все кости вроде были целы, только кружилась голова и подташнивало. Судя по всему, у него было сотрясение мозга, а это было даже хуже, чем все переломы и ушибы вместе взятые. Черепно-мозговые травмы и повреждения центральной нервной системы грозили падением процента синхронизации, а то и вовсе могли стать причиной выхода офицера в отставку из-за непригодности. Минсок поморщился — слишком громкий голос напарника сверлом впивался в и без того больную голову, хотя слова он разбирал еле-еле.

— Какого черта вы действовали так опрометчиво? — даже если Лу Хань и говорил слишком громко, но он все-таки не позволял себе срываться на визг. В таких ситуациях его голос, наоборот, понижался на полтона ниже. — Если бы нам с Минсоком не пришлось вас прикрывать, он бы не оказался на этой больничной койке.

— Если бы ты, Лу Хань, как обычно, не срывался в бой, забыв обо всем, — Крис говорил намного тише, но из-за глубокого тембра голос все равно звучал как эхо в пустой бочке, — то нам бы и не пришлось вмешиваться в бой. Не тебе меня упрекать.

В резком, похожем на удушье, вздохе Лу Ханя было столько ярости, что Минсоку на короткий миг показалось, что тот вот-вот ударит Криса.

— Мы в несколько раз опытнее вас, У Ифань, и уж точно знаем, когда лажаем, а когда нет. Так что будь добр в следующий раз оставить все свои героические порывы за кабиной егеря. Ну, или… — судя по голосу, Лу Хань усмехнулся. О, Минсок прекрасно знал, какой колючей может быть эта ухмылка. — Сдерживай своего _щенка_.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта перепалка, возможно даже дракой, если бы лишний шум не доставлял Минсоку столько неудобства. Он попытался приподняться на локтях, а когда это не удалось, просто как можно громче прохрипел:

— Убирайтесь все отсюда к чертовой матери, вы не на учебном полигоне.

Перед глазами наконец-то перестало плыть, и перед Минсока встала интереснейшая картина: Лу Хань и Крис стояли почти вплотную друг к другу, причем Лу Ханю приходилось задирать голову из-за роста Криса. Возле них, как оруженосцы, стояли Тао и Сехун. Но если Сехун прятался за Лу Ханем, Тао стоял плечом к плечу с Крисом, чуть придерживая того за футболку. По напряженной позе было заметно, что он был готов или растаскивать дерущихся, или вступить в драку. Чанёля в медицинском отсеке Минсок не заметил. Насколько Минсок знал его, Чанёль предпочитал переживать все произошедшее наедине с собой. За одно мгновение эта картина из четырех идиотов изменилась, и они настороженно смотрели на Минсока.

— Что? У меня из-за вас голова болит, так что кыш, давайте, на выход, — Минсок для достоверности прикрыл глаза. Хлопнула массивная железная дверь медицинского отсека.

— _Миньшо_ , — кровать прогнулась под весом Лу Ханя. Если бы Минсок не знал, что в этой импровизированной палате больше сесть некуда, то мог бы подумать, что его напарник слишком переживает из-за этого ранения.

— Тебе нельзя спать еще где-то часа два. Или подожди, пока не вернется доктор.

— Иди уже. — Минсок даже не открыл глаза. Ему хотелось притвориться, что сейчас он не понимает чувства Лу Ханя. Может быть тот и не переживал так сильно о его здоровье, но эта ошибка, общая ошибка, вывела из строя их команду, чего допускать не следовало.

— Лу Хань, — звук шагов напарника стих. — Виноват не ты один.

_«Я тоже совершил ошибку»._

По крайней мере, Минсок надеялся, что Лу Хань понял его. Понял, что именно он хотел сказать. Недаром же они столько лет разделяют мысли и воспоминания друг друга. Минсок вздохнул и открыл глаза. Смотреть в одну точку и стараться, чтобы веки не опустились — вот что было главной задачей. Если бы ему можно было почитать или поиграть в приставку — другое дело, но любое напряжение плохо сказывалось на и так травмированной голове. Оставалось только думать. Если бы Минсок не знал своих ошибок, он бы предпочел прокрутить в голове прошедший бой, определить, что пошло не так. Но это было уже понятно. Оставались воспоминания, и к ним Минсок предпочел бы никогда не возвращаться.

_Отец всегда твердил, что его сын создан для чего-то большего, чем просто быть в стаде овец, а поэтому перед Минсоком всегда были открыты двери самых лучших школ. С самого раннего возраста лучшие, насколько это было возможно, учителя вбивали в его голову знания. Дело не ограничивалось стандартной школьной программой. Го, борьба, военная история, история оружия. Отец хотел создать из него идеального лидера. Минсоку хотелось не этого. Но кого волновали желания маленького мальчика? Когда произошло первое нападение кайдзю, отец сразу же увез семью вглубь материка, так что те ужасы, которые испытали многие люди, Минсок видел только по телевизору. Своего первого друга Минсок встретил в центре управления, когда отца по службе перекинули в Пекин. Он был старше Минсока лет на пять и уже участвовал в проекте «Егерь». Было даже странно, что взрослый пилот сошелся с подростком, но он был единственным, кто не оглядывался на социальное положение Минсока. Для Минсока он стал героем, тем, на кого стоило равняться._

_В начале борьбы за выживание, когда из моря стали выходить монстры, люди придумали своих. Нельзя было вообразить те перегрузки, которые испытывали пилоты, пускай даже и в парах. Система нейросинхронизации еще не была отрегулирована, а феномен дрифта только изучался. Можно сказать, что люди создавали живое оружие методом проб и ошибок. Но и это останавливало надвигающийся конец мира хоть на сколько-нибудь. В самом начале кайдзю было мало, и за год пилоты могли сделать менее десяти вылазок. У друга Минсока за три года их случилось двадцать две, а после он вышел в отставку из-за лучевой болезни. В те первые года ученые еще не придумали, как защитить пилотов от излучения ядерного реактора. Друг Минсока сгорел слишком быстро, как свечка. Все, что он оставил после себя — парочка журналов с комиксами, старые полароидные фотографии и своего второго пилота — Чунмена. Минсок помнил, как обычно оптимистичный и всегда улыбающийся Чунмен обнимал его за плечи, стараясь не издать ни звука, пока плакал. Минсок помнил крышку гроба, отца, произносящего речь, и собственные слезы. Минсок помнил, как принял то решение — стать пилотом, которое отец никак не хотел принимать. Чунмен тогда не сказал, что теперь ему нужно было собирать себя по кусочкам, что от его души осталась половина. Спустя пару лет Минсок все же узнал, что Чунмен перешел в корпус егерей на Аляске в качестве оператора._

_В то время уговорить отца было невозможно, и Минсоку, никогда до этого не ставящего и слова поперек, пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры. Он заявил, что тогда пойдет в пехоту или в группу защиты гражданских, а может быть вообще начнет выходить в море с рыбаками, с теми, кто, несмотря на опасность, добывали хоть какой-то провиант. Отец сдался спустя месяц, но поставил условие, что Минсок будет приписан к Гонконгскому корпусу. Минсок не был против — именно там раньше служил Чунмен, именно там раньше служил его друг._

_В корпусе все было немного по-другому: помимо обычных тренировок развивающих боевые навыки и виртуального пилотирования, его заставляли проходить медицинские обследования, различные тесты на нейросовместимость с другими ребятами, мечтающими стать героями, медитации, техническую подготовку, и многое другое, о чем Минсок и не мог раньше подумать. Это немного выматывало, но благодаря переписке с Чунменом Минсок знал, что его ожидает, и не строил никаких воздушных замков, да и ненавистью он тоже не пылал. Поэтому, когда его внезапно попросили прийти в один из ангаров и приказали пройти тест в настоящем боевом роботе вместе с Лу Ханем, он совсем не ожидал того, что произойдет. Многие из тех, с кем Минсок пробовал входить в дрифт на виртуальном симуляторе егеря, не являлись нейросовместимыми с ним, а те, кто переходил порог в пятьдесят пять процентов, чаще всего думали о военной карьере, славе героя и привилегиях. Разительно отличался только У Ифань, прибывший в Гонконг прямо из Канады. Ифань был намного спокойнее и хорошо контролировал свои мысли, они были ровными и последовательными, как числа в матрице. Но Ифань не подходил Минсоку ни по одному параметру. Никто не подходил ему, и Минсок уже решил для себя, что, возможно, зря он пошел против отца. Судьба, как в насмешку, преподнесла ему Лу Ханя. Слишком не похожего на него самого. Лу Хань разительно отличался от всего того, что Минсок представлял и видел раньше. Они мало общались до этого, а теперь, когда через провода и нейропроводящий гель их разумы были соединены, будто бы они были вулканцами как в той эпичной американской саге про космос, звездолеты и пришельцев, Минсок мог видеть бурю, царившую в голове Лу Ханя. Он ненавидел кайдзю той ненавистью, которая порой приводит к катастрофам, горам трупов и опустошению. Ненависть сожгла в нем что-то настолько важное, что нельзя было вернуть никаким из способов. Минсок не представлял, как штатные психологи вообще могли допустить Лу Ханя к участию в программе. Такой человек, как он, желавший истреблять кайдзю до последнего, был опасен, в первую очередь, для самого себя. Но все же было в нем что-то такое, от чего Минсок на миг подумал о возможности становления Лу Ханя его вторым пилотом. Или же он просто искал это в Лу Хане, отчаянно, сам не зная почему. Это было сродни чувству утопающего, хватающегося за любую возможность выбраться из-под толщи воды._

_Эти поиски стоили ему шикарного синяка на скуле и отбитого копчика, когда разъяренный Лу Хань, выбравшийся из кабины егеря, врезал ему со всей силы. Но Минсок знал, что все уже решено. Он это понял по улыбкам главнокомандующего и операторов. И даже когда Лу Хань после карцера пришел к нему в казарму и заявил, что Минсок (Миньшо — так он упрямо называл его) слишком низкий, слишком серьезный, слишком пресный, просто слишком для него, Минсок знал, что им не отвертеться. Притереться и привыкнуть к Лу Ханю, к его вечным подколам, порой непонятным мыслям и категоричному неприятию было сложно. И хотя сам Лу Хань не высказывал вслух ничего такого, в его мыслях нет-нет проскальзывало нечто такое, от чего у Минсока неприятно холодило между лопатками. Такое отношение причиняло боль, потому что сам Минсок был готов довериться напарнику. В конце концов, чтобы хоть как-то достичь гармонии между ними, тренер однажды взял эластичные бинты, привязал их друг к другу и заставил сражаться с другими парнями. Это стало хорошим рычагом. Задетая гордость Лу Ханя, да и Минсока тоже, позволила достичь им некоего соглашения. Пакта о ненападении. Невторжении в личное пространство. На какое-то время создалась иллюзия благополучия и идеальности, словно и не было никакого напряжения. Никаких противоречий._

Из медицинской части Минсока выпустили спустя двадцать четыре часа, убедившись, что его жизни и самочувствию ничего не угрожает. Первым делом он направился в личную комнату, чтобы принять душ и сменить одежду. Стоя под чуть теплой водой, он думал о том, сколько дел нужно переделать: узнать у Лу Ханя, написал ли он отчет о прошедшем бое, и если да, то внести в него свои дополнения. Еще следовало извиниться перед Крисом. За них обоих. За то, что дал Лу Ханю сорваться.

Минсок вышел из душа, на ходу суша волосы старым махровым полотенцем — это была единственная вещь, которую он прихватил с собой из дома на базу. Натянуть обычные армейские штаны, майку и свитер было делом нескольких минут. Скоро он вышел из своей темной комнаты, и, пройдя пару метров вниз по коридору, пошел к комнате Лу Ханя. Он увидел, как туда, набрав замочный код, заходит чем-то весьма взбудораженный Сехун, а на щеках у него вовсю разлился румянец. Минсок остановился. Он не знал, стоило ли идти к Лу Ханю сейчас или же зайти чуть позже, и насколько позже. В груди неприятно кольнуло. Нет, он знал, что Лу Хань и Сехун достаточно близки (сам не раз видел, как часто Хань тренировал Сехуна), но все же…. Минсок не думал, что настолько.

— _Миньшо_? — плеча коснулась чья-то рука, и Минсок резко развернулся, уткнувшись носом в плечо Лу Ханя. — И что ты тут делаешь?

Чуть вздернутая бровь, да весь облик напарника выражал какое-то несвойственную ему растерянность и удивление.

— Ничего. — Минсок нахмурился и сделал пару шагов назад. — К тебе там Сехун пришел. С каких это пор он знает код от твоей комнаты?

Вторая бровь Лу Ханя последовала за своей соседкой.

— А с каких это пор тебя стало волновать, кто ходит ко мне?

— Ни с каких. Минсок развернулся и, стараясь, чтобы это как можно меньше напоминало позорный побег, направился к лифту.

— _Миньшо_ , — голос Лу Ханя был полон веселья, но и все того же самого изумления. — Я отдал отчет аналитикам.

Минсок со всей силы ударил по кнопке вызова лифта и практически ввалился в кабину, когда двери открылись. Небольшая группа техников уставилась на него с некоторой опаской и волнением. Видимо, уже по всей базе распространилась новость о его ранении, и теперь эти парни боялись, что он рухнет тут на пол без сознания.

— Капитан Ким, — обратился к нему один из работников, похоже, самый старший. — С вами все в порядке?

Минсок прислонился лбом к холодной железной обшивке лифта и тяжело вздохнул. Щеки страшно горели.

— Все в порядке, парни, — произнес он. — Все в полном порядке. Лучше некуда.

 

**TRE**

Лу Хань никогда не думал, что ему может быть страшнее, чем как тогда далеко в детстве, но это было не так. Когда кайдзю пробил обшивку, и мысли Минсока заволокла дымка, а нейросинхронизация стала нарушаться, Лу Хань подумал, что это все. Он один не сможет сдвинуть этого чертового робота даже на пару сантиметров. Они умрут здесь. Они умрут здесь оба, уйдут на дно, будут гнить среди глубоководных рыб и водорослей. Возможно, их сожрет кайдзю, и тогда их жизнь закончится медленным растворением в желудке чудовища.

Страх все так же отдавал гнилостным привкусом на языке. Лу Хань не хотел умирать, ни за что и никогда. И Минсоку бы не позволил. Он больше не хотел видеть мертвых вокруг себя. Лу Хань не хотел, чтобы Минсок умер по его вине. Лу Хань ненавидел ошибаться. Он не прощал ошибки другим, а себе — тем более. Выйти из себя и сорваться в бой, отбросив в сторону все разумные доводы — было самым ужасным промахом, что мог совершить пилот. Поэтому Лу Ханю нужно было во что бы то ни стало заставить эту груду железа продолжать сражение. Голову не пронзило адской болью, и не было так, как пишут во всех этих пособиях для пилотов. Но Лу Хань чувствовал, как от напряжения сводит мышцы, как течет кровь из носа и ушей, как от колоссального давления трудно даже шевелить глазными яблоками. Его тело противилось той нагрузке, что задавал собственный хозяин. Лу Хань сам не знал, как привел в действие ракеты. Он почти не запомнил, как при помощи Криса и Чанёля они добрались до берега. Когда ступни егеря коснулись суши, Лу Хань словно бы отключился: он не мог понять, что происходит. Способность хоть как-то оценить ситуацию к нему вернулась только в медицинской части.

Он отмахнулся от врача, проверяющего его на реакцию зрачков, выяснил у него, где находится Минсок и в каком тот состоянии. Кажется, Минсока неплохо приложило обломками обшивки по голове, и из-за этого он не мог связно мыслить, но часть нагрузки пришлась на его нервную систему — иначе бы Лу Ханю не удалось бы и сдвинуть егеря с места. Случаев, когда пилот в одиночку мог управлять громадной машиной, превращая собственные мозги в фарш, а потом все же остаться в живых, были единицы. Самым известным был тот, что с генералом Пентекостом, командующим сейчас корпусом на Аляске.

Лу Хань хмыкнул, постоял у двери в палату Минсока, но решил, что лучше не шокировать напарника своим лицом в кровище. Он, конечно же, был прекрасен в любом состоянии, но человеку, которому очень метко так прилетело по голове, могло показаться иначе. Лу Хань улыбнулся. По этому поводу можно было придумать не одну шутку, чтобы потом третировать ими Минсока ближайшие месяца три — все равно раньше их егеря не приведут в надлежащие состояние.

В уборной никого не было, и Лу Хань спокойно подошел к умывальникам. Он взглянул на свое мертвенно-бледное лицо в подсыхающих разводах крови. Красавец, ничего не скажешь. Сполоснул руки ледяной водой, — очень часто на базе случались перебои с теплоснабжением, — сбрызнул лицо, наклонился поближе к раковине и… со всей силы вцепился в ее края от внезапного головокружения. Свет перед глазами моргнул, словно в электросети вдруг произошел скачок напряжения, но тут же все пришло в порядок. Лу Хань снова посмотрел в зеркало, и то, что он там увидел, ему категорически не понравилось. Собственные испуганные глаза вызывали отвращение. Он выглядел, как побитый щенок, такой же жалкий и беспомощный. Лу Хань вновь умылся холодной водой. Об этом внезапном приступе следовало подумать позже, а сейчас нужно было узнать, как там Минсок, и не следует ли ему ожидать очередных неприятных сюрпризов. Ссора с обычно флегматичным Ифанем вышла внезапной и какой-то острой. Лу Хань и не подозревал, что этот засранец умеет давить на больные точки так, что захочется со всей силы пнуть под коленную чашечку. Они даже успели напугать младших, прежде чем очнувшийся Минсок прогнал их из палаты. Тот выглядел слишком непривычно в глазах Лу Ханя, не таким, как обычно: слишком растрепанный, с залегшими тенями под глазами, заострившимися скулами и потрескавшимися губами. Минсок выглядел слишком хрупким посреди белого стерильного сияния медицинской части, и Лу Хань только сейчас в полной мере осознал, что его напарник — тоже всего лишь обычный человек, рискующий своей жизнью наравне со всеми. Эта мысль неприятно кольнула, зацепилась где-то под ребрами и теперь мешала нормально дышать. Он никогда не думал, чего стоит Минсоку сдерживать его порывы в бою, но при этом еще и доверять так, чтобы не нарушать идеального баланса силы, чтобы уровень нейросинхронизации не падал, позволяя оставаться им отличной боевой единицей. Стоило только подумать о том, что из-за его, Лу Ханя, ошибки Минсок мог лежать не просто в лазарете, а в морге, как все внутренности перекручивало. Лу Хань ненавидел себя за это. Ненавидел и за то, что его стена отчужденности все-таки дала трещину, а те темные чувства, еще толком не осознанные, поднялись с глубин сознания. Остаток дня Лу Хань провел в своей казарме с пустыми бланками отчетности, с ненавистью смотря на мигающий курсор над пустой строкой.

Второй приступ случился сразу после того, как окрыленный тем, что их двойку с Тао все-таки допустили к реальным сражения, Сехун выбежал из его комнаты. Только за ним захлопнулась дверь, как Лу Ханя скрутило на собственной кровати. Может, это так повлияло неприятное известие, неприятное с точки зрения Лу Ханя, о том, что не готового до конца мелкого пустят в настоящую бойню, если вдруг придется. А может быть, этому способствовал весьма странный разговор с Минсоком до того, как Сехун ворвался к нему в комнату со своей хорошей новостью. Лу Хань не знал. Единственное, о чем он мог думать, так это то, что внезапный приступ мигрени вполне мог превратить его мозги в кашу. По хорошему, об этом следовало сообщить вышестоящему начальству еще после первого приступа, но Лу Хань не хотел. Он представлял, что его ждет после такого — долгие обследования, безвременное отстранение от боев, даже тренировочных, а потом, скорее всего, отставка. Да. Он уже во второй раз подводил Минсока, но…. Это был один из тех случаев, когда даже если бы Минсок и знал обо всем, он бы, наверное, промолчал, потому что поиски другого кандидата во вторые пилоты заняли бы вечность. Лу Хань помнил отчеты, Лу Хань помнил из воспоминаний Минсока, сколько раз тот проходил тесты на нейросовместимость, прежде чем эта самая совместимость обнаружилась с ним. И поэтому Лу Хань не считал, что поступает не правильно. Оставалось только собраться силами, доползти до аптечки и принять простейшее обезболивающее. Казалось бы, самые несложные действия, а требовали они невероятных усилий. Таблетки были ужасно горькими. Лу Хань почти приготовился, что его вот-вот вырвет, но повезло. Он обессилено упал на кровать, ожидая, когда подействует лекарство. Минуты тянулись нескончаемо долго. Оставалось только считать секунды. Лу Хань перешел на внутренний счет, не замечая того, как начинают слипаться глаза. Уснул он все с таким же ощущением дикой усталости и разбитости во всем теле.

_Ему снилось море. Оно не вызывало страх. Море в его сне было спокойным и чистым, словно в воду опрокинули галлоны голубой краски. Такого цвета вода была на Карибах разве что, или в аквапарках. Лу Хань шел по пустому побережью, зарывая ступни в прохладный песок. Солнце поднималось все выше и выше. Страшно слепило глаза. Да, глазам явно не хватало очков, но он, по-видимому, оставил их с остальными вещами. А может быть, нацепил на кого-то. Лу Хань правда не помнил, как там распорядился ими. Далеко в этой лазурной морской воде дрейфовал парусник. Из-за полного штиля он не мог набрать ни одного узла скорости, и Лу Хань был рад, что так и не решился на морскую прогулку. Кто-то накинул на его плечи махровое полотенце. А ведь Лу Хань не услышал шелеста песка под чужими шагами._

_— Обгоришь весь. — Голос был смутно знаком. — И так плечи облазят._

_Лу Хань хотел сказать, что это его дело — обгорать или нет, но так и не смог ничего произнести. Этот кто-то, подошедший сзади, уткнулся лбом в плечо Лу Ханя и положил ладони ему на бедра, касаясь кончиками больших пальцев кромки кожи над резинкой шорт. Слова застряли в горле горячим удушливым комком, и Лу Хань попытался его сглотнуть. Наверное, получилось, потому что жаркое колючее солнце прокатилось от самого горла и ухнуло куда-то вниз, вслед за быстро бьющимся сердцем. Слезились глаза. Виновато было проклятое солнце, входящее в зенит._

Лу Хань проснулся, резко открыв глаза и тут же поморщившись от боли в них. Это пробуждение не было похоже на предыдущие, ни на одно из них. Даже пробуждения от кошмаров были совсем другими, и Лу Хань не знал, следует ли ему вообще задумываться над этим. В горле пересохло, не покидало ощущение, что он долго, очень долго с кем-то говорил. Лу Хань встал, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, и даже не сразу понял, что головная боль, разрезающая мозг на тонкие пластинки, словно рыбу на сашими, прошла. Дышать стало определенно легче, да и двигаться тоже.

У него вошло в привычку сидеть либо с книгой, либо с планшетом в ангаре, где проводились ремонтные работы их егеря. Следить за тем, как сначала сняли часть обшивки, как делали диагностику и заменяли детали. Что-то улучшали. Он не спускался в сам ремонтный ангар — сверху, под самым потолком, были металлические балкончики для монтажников. Туда, при наличии ловкости, можно было забраться по простой лестнице и спокойно сидеть, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Сехун с головой ушел в тренировки с Тао, и поэтому был практически недоступен двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И если не считать их редкие встречи в столовой, Лу Хань не видел мелкого уже где-то две недели. Он вовсе не обижался, совсем нет, сам же советовал Сехуну проводить побольше тренировок с Тао, но все равно, ощущения были такие, словно его любимый младший брат вырос и ему уже не интересны игры с Лу Ханем.

С Крисом после той ссоры в медотсеке все еще было неловко разговаривать, хотя они вскоре вроде решили тот вопрос. Крис, в привычной своей манере, выслушал путаные объяснения Лу Ханя с каменным лицом, а потом просто похлопал его по плечу. И это можно было считать как «забей», но Лу Хань все же предпочитал пересекаться как можно меньше с соотечественником. Любое общение с Крисом проходило под знаком неловкости. Он был умным, серьезным парнем, но иногда выдавал такое, что от смущения и ощущения причастности к этому идиотизму, хотелось засунуть собственную голову в холодильник и заорать. С Чанёлем они хорошими друзьями не были, а Бэкхён… у Лу Ханя просто не было настроения с ним общаться. Бэкхён был клевым человеком, настоящим специалистом в своем деле, с ним было действительно интересно и он легко соглашался на всякие авантюры, но иногда Бэкхён был слишком. Просто слишком. Минсока все еще таскали на разные обследования его мозговой деятельности. Лу Хань знал, что тот сразу поймет, что с его здоровьем что-то не так. И нельзя было знать, как в этот раз Минсок себя поведет, потому что в отличие от ситуаций со снами эта проблема была куда как серьезнее, но Лу Хань упрямо, как баран, не хотел идти в медицинскую часть. И если сперва он думал, что Минсок мог бы все же промолчать, узнай обо всем, теперь он не был уверен ни в чем. О, он прекрасно понимал, в какое положение он ставит и себя, и своего напарника. И он прекрасно осознавал, что умереть он может не один. Но Лу Хань был эгоистичен, и как эгоистичная сволочь он не желал уходить в отставку, не проведя хотя бы еще одного боя.

А приступы продолжались. Они не были ни частыми, ни редкими, они просто были. Иногда как легкое головокружение, когда резко встаешь или не хватает воздуха. Иногда как непрекращающаяся мигрень на весь день, и тогда Лу Хань предпочитал вообще не пересекаться с людьми, потому что его настроение его резко падало, а встречных хотелось убивать. А бывало и так, что он ходил весь день, улыбался, и не подозревал о том, что уже к вечеру его может скрутить на собственной кровати так, что даже кричать не будет сил. Такие приступы были самыми ужасными. Самое страшное в них было то, что Лу Хань не знал, сколько именно они продлятся, и сможет ли он потом подняться на ноги. Но была холодная вода в душе, были таблетки обезболивающего, и были слова, которые он как мантру повторял после того, как железные раскаленные обручи зажимали в тиски его голову. Это хоть немного, но помогало.

Лу Хань увлеченно тыкал в сенсорный экран планшета, пытаясь провести идиотскую унылую птицу через трубы, когда к нему на этот самый балкончик поднялся Минсок с рюкзаком за плечами. Минсок присел на корточки прямо напротив Лу Ханя, а тот даже не заметил чужого присутствия, хотя обычно сразу же просыпался даже тогда, когда кто-то ночью проходил мимо его комнаты. Минсок увлеченно следил за напряженным нахмуренным лицом Лу Ханя с прикушенной губой и прищуренными глазами. Было ясно, что еще чуть-чуть и Лу Хань швырнет проклятое устройство с проклятой игрой в стену. Минсок, дабы избежать подобного развития событий, все же решил, что стоит хоть как-то указать на свое присутствие, и ткнул Лу Ханя двумя пальцами в плечо. Лу Хань, явно не ожидавший к себе никаких гостей, дернулся и чуть не уронил планшет вниз. По его раздраженному взгляду сразу было понятно, что он с радостью бы разбил сейчас тот о голову Минсока, если бы не было так жаль. Кого именно жаль, себя, Минсока или планшет, Лу Хань не решил. Но сейчас был именно один из тех дней, когда мигрень его мучила с самого утра.

— Чего тебе? — Он сначала глянул на экран с надписью «Game over», вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Минсока. — Ты случайно не попутал место, где по идее должен быть?

— Тебя не было на обеде, — безмятежно отозвался Минсок, — и я решил позаботиться о Вашем Величестве. Ты когда голодный, совсем звереешь.

Хмурый Лу Хань следил за тем, как Минсок достает из рюкзака термос, контейнер с какой-то кашей и пакет с булочками. Он не представлял себе, где Минсок достал все это, скорее всего, попросил в той же столовой, но был неожиданно благодарен и вообще удивлен, что напарник заметил его отсутствие. Есть перед Минсоком не хотелось, это как-то смущало. Недаром когда-то акт принятия пищи считали даже интимным.

— Все в порядке? — Глаза Минсока в этом полумраке были совсем темными, и от этого становилось совсем жутко, будто бы он мог читать все мысли Лу Ханя как в дрифте.

— Все в порядке? — Лу Хань криво усмехнулся. — Да ни черта! Нашего егеря до сих пор не могут восстановить, а моего напарника все таскают и таскают по врачам. И ты спрашиваешь, все ли в порядке?

Минсок вдруг положил свою ладонь ему на плечо и чуть его сжал.

— Я не спрашиваю, все ли в порядке у нас. Я спросил, все ли в порядке у тебя, Лу Хань.

Лу Хань почувствовал, как от внимательного взгляда Минсока по спине прокатилась волна дрожи и мурашек размером, наверное, с кулак. Лу Хань ощущал его руку на своем плече практически как каменную. Было страшно лгать Минсоку. И дело было даже не в страхе быть раскрытым, а в страхе показать свою слабость и увидеть в глазах напарника разочарование. Поэтому заставить свой голос не дрожать, не хрипеть, не сделать еще как-нибудь ерунду стоило большого труда.

— У меня все будет нормально только тогда, когда заберусь в кабину своего целого егеря вместе со своим целым напарником и хорошенько наподдам кайдзю. А пока я тоже ни хрена не в порядке.

Отчасти это была и не ложь даже. Лу Хань просто недоговаривал. Минсок, кажется, своим взглядом прожигал в нем кровточащую дыру, ужасно ноющую, саднящую, незаживающую. Казалось, что Минсок нисколько ему не поверил, но тот лишь вздохнул, чуть сильнее сжал плечо и отпустил.

— Ну, раз ты в порядке, то, значит, все хорошо.

Минсок поднялся на ноги и аккуратно спустился вниз в ангар. Лу Хань же не мог понять: то ли ему невероятно повезло, что Минсок ничего не заметил, то ли повезло в том, что тот решил ничего не говорить. Лу Хань, глубоко вздохнув, посмотрел на контейнер с кашей, на остальную еду, и понял, что есть ему совсем не хотелось. Но пообедать все-таки следовало, хотя бы в благодарность Минсоку, который позаботился о нем. Лу Хань щелкнул крышкой термоса и налил себе чаю. Булочки оказались очень вкусными.

Очередной приступ свалил его практически сразу после спарринга с Минсоком (ему уже разрешили физические нагрузки). Лу Ханю едва удалось добраться до своей комнаты — нарастающий гул в ушах мешал хоть как-то координировать движения, и со стороны казалось, что он либо пьян, либо под сильными наркотиками. Он был рад хотя бы тому, что по пути никто не попался на встречу. Он едва смог открыть дверь собственной комнаты, как тут же упал на пол, свернувшись в клубок. Сжав ладонями виски, он даже не услышал тихий щелчок захлопнувшейся двери. Лу Хань жалел, что не может отключиться от этой боли, которую он ощущает сейчас всем телом. Каждый нервный импульс посылал его мозгу сигнал: гори, взрывайся, умирай. А у Лу Ханя даже не было сил ни выть от этого огня, ни даже шевелиться. Этот приступ был одним из самых сильных. Ему казалось, что кровь сейчас польется из лопнувших сосудов в ушах, носу, глазах и рту. Возможно, он бы оглох, ослеп, или не смог бы больше говорить. Да и пускай. Так было бы лучше — ничего не чувствовать.

Он сжимал виски все сильнее и сильнее, словно хотел выдавить головную боль, как сок из апельсинов. Он чувствовал себя Зевсом, из головы которого вот-вот родится Афина в полном воинском облачении. Лу Хань даже не понял, что чьи-то прохладные ладони отнимают его руки от головы, а затем заставляют распрямиться на полу. Лу Хань даже не сразу понял, что в его комнате есть кто-то посторонний, и не мог увидеть, кто это, из-за раздраженных слезами глаз. Он позволил ему разминать себе виски, затылок и шею. Он не мог признать, что эти прохладные пальцы забирали с собой боль, а твердые колени под головой ощущались мягче, чем любая подушка. Ему было плевать на то, был ли этот человек тут с самого начала, или же каким-то невероятным образом проник в его комнату потом, главное — он помогал бороться с болью. Когда Лу Хань перестал дышать, как загнанный зверь, неизвестный помог ему добраться до кровати, дал выпить ледяной воды и каких-то таблеток. Уже сквозь наваливающийся сон Лу Ханю послышался едва различимый шепот.

_— Ну и дурак же ты… Лухан._

 

**FYRA**

Минсок не любил врачей так же сильно, как и Лу Хань. Эта неприязнь к людям, чье призвание было таким же, как и у них — спасать жизни — была у них с Лу Ханем общей. И поэтому ежедневные осмотры, тесты, анализы и запрет хоть на какие-нибудь физические упражнения, которые могли бы дать мало-мальски сильную нагрузку его телу, выматывали не меньше, чем несколько часов дрифта. Кроме этого Минсока очень удивляло и, что странно, даже бесило, что Лу Хань так активно избегал встречаться с ним, словно чего-то боялся. Поначалу Минсок думал, что тот все еще винит себя в той дурацкой ошибке, но потом отмахнул эту мысль — она была глупой. Лу Хань был не из тех людей, которые долго мучаются угрызениями совести, а значит, дело было в другом. Понаблюдав немного за ним, Минсок понял, что Лу Хань избегает людей вообще. И если ситуация с Сехуном была понятна — тот усиленно тренировался с Тао, то с остальными было неясно.

Минсока иногда сильно обижало то, что Лу Хань поддерживает хорошие отношения с кем угодно, только не с ним, хотя по идее такого не должно было быть. Возможно, Минсок был сам виноват в том, что решил не лезть дальше границ дозволенного, не пытаться пробиться через скорлупу отчужденности Лу Ханя, которую тот так оберегал. Минсок слишком уважал чужие границы личного пространства, как физического, так и эмоционального, поэтому быть чуть настойчивее себе не позволял.

Другие странности Минсок заметил чуть позже — у Лу Ханя начало часто меняться настроение, он был то угрюмым, то ужасно веселым, а то вдруг становился совсем меланхоличным. Это, по мнению Минсока, было совсем ненормальным. Он привык, что Лу Хань даже после своих ночных кошмаров старался выглядеть бодрым, часто смеялся шуткам Бэкхёна, сам подшучивал над Ифанем и Сехуном, общался с техперсоналом, с другими военными, а бывало, выбирался куда-то в город. Лу Хань был чересчур живым для общей атмосферы апокалипсиса, и Минсоку иногда хотелось просто прикоснуться к нему и понять, реальный ли он вообще человек. Иногда Минсоку казалось, что Лу Ханя он сам себе придумал, а на его месте совершенно другой человек. Это отдавало приближающейся шизофренией, и Минсок приказывал себе не думать эти бредни, но прикасаться к Лу Ханю все же хотелось. Просто так.

То, что Лу Ханя не было на обеде, Минсок понял сразу. Возможно, Лу Ханя вообще не было на базе — он стал часто где-то пропадать, и никто из многочисленного штата не мог сказать, где именно сейчас он находится. Поверить в то, что Лу Хань уйдет в город, пока ремонтируют егеря, Минсок не мог, поэтому решил, что тот просто забыл об обеде. Минсок вздохнул. Он не понимал, почему вообще лезет в это дело и почему так старается заботиться об Лу Хане, но все же попросил девушку — в этот раз на раздаче стояла симпатичная китаянка — упаковать еду для Лу Ханя. Первым пунктов в поисках напарника у Минсока стала его комната, но там его не оказалось. Еще Лу Хань мог сейчас наблюдать за тренировками Сехуна и Тао, но это навряд ли. За них вплотную взялся кто-то из старших тренеров, и Лу Хань не стал бы вмешиваться в чужую работу. Поэтому Минсок направился прямо в ремонтные ангары. Там же, у парней, работавших на восстановление егеря, он узнал, что Лу Хань часто просиживает время на верхних монтажных площадках. Он порадовался, что догадался запихнуть еду для Лу Ханя в рюкзак, а не тащил ее в руках. Подняться наверх не стоило большого труда. Там-то он и увидел Лу Ханя, сидящего в самом углу у металлической перегородки и играющего в какую-то игру на планшете.

Больше, чем не совсем адекватная реакция на вопрос, в порядке ли он, Минсока удивил сам вид Лу Ханя: кое-как расчесанные волосы, потрескавшиеся губы, землянистый цвет лица (а может это все-таки свет так падал?) и глубокие тени под глазами. Создавалось ощущение, будто бы Лу Хань по ночам разгружал приходящие на базу боеприпасы, медикаменты, какие-то детали и бог весть что. Конечно, от Лу Ханя всего можно было ожидать, особенно тогда, когда ему было скучно, но Минсок не думал, что тот будет так губить собственное здоровье — все же им, как пилотам, было необходимо практически всегда быть на пике формы. Минсок неодобрительно поджал губы и, спустившись и поблагодарив работников, направился в сторону медотсека. Предстояли очередные тесты.

День, когда ему сказали, что никаких отклонений нет и можно приступить к тренировкам, стал для Минсока, наверное, одним из лучших в жизни. Многие бы решили, что он сумасшедший, раз так торопится снова выйти в бой, но вообще мало кто мог понять пилотов егерей. Да, их считали героями, ими восхищались и, несомненно, уважали. Но было еще одно — взгляды людей, даже тех, кто постоянно работал с ними. Словно они опасались, что в любой момент кто-то из пилотов сойдет с ума прямо на их глазах. Такую острую реакцию Минсок видел не раз, а впервые — когда они в первый раз вошли в дрифт с Лу Ханем, а после тот полез с ним в драку. У простого технического персонала, обслуживающего егерей, тогда в глазах стоял такой ужас, будто бы они вживую увидели чудовище. Такое было и тогда, когда выходя из очередного тест-дрифта, Чанёль разрыдался и обнял Криса. Минсок точно не знал, что там произошло, и что именно Чанёль увидел в воспоминаниях своего напарника, но видимо что-то такое, от чего даже такой большой и неунывающий парень, как он, мог разрыдаться. А некоторые из младших офицеров всегда с неприязнью глядели на безмолвное общение Тао и Сехуна. Но больше всего хотелось начистить морду тем, кто распускал грязные слухи. Это желание Минсок практически всегда ощущал в Лу Хане даже вне егеря, когда их разумы не были соединены. Даже тот факт, что такая хорошая, как у них, совместимость была обычно между родственниками или любовниками, не давал повода обсуждать посторонним их личную жизнь. Из трех пар пилотов егерей, защищающих побережье Гонконга, только Крис и Чанёль, можно сказать, встречались. Да и то, Минсок бы никогда не подумал, если бы только не застал их однажды целующимися. Слишком не похожи они были на пару. Слишком явна была между ними связь двух людей, которые никогда бы не перешли границу между дружбой и чем-то большим. А Сехун и Цзытао были почти братьями, пусть и не по крови. С самой той катастрофы, которую они застали в раннем детстве, оба воспитывались в приемной семье. О себе и Лу Хане Минсок мог сказать только то, что все ужасно странно. Они не были ни братьями, ни любовниками, и даже друзьями, наверное, они не были. Минсок не мог понять и тем более объяснить, откуда взялись тогда те цифры — восемьдесят с лишним процентов синхронизации — слишком нереальны они были. Да и Лу Хань совсем ему не подходил: слишком громкий, слишком нелогичный, нерациональный, слишком высокий, слишком красивый, просто слишком. А еще у него была привычка дразнить Минсока коротышкой, малюткой, а ведь разница в росте была небольшой; кроме этого Минсок вообще был на пару месяцев старше. Наверное, там наверху кто-то когда-то пошутил, а может быть, если бы не эта катастрофа и их поломанные судьбы, ему и Лу Ханю было бы предназначено что-то другое. Может быть, они никогда бы не встретились, а может быть наоборот, и что бы тогда случилось — Минсок не знал. Он совсем не мог представить Лу Ханя из тех воспоминаний, что он видел, рядом с собой. Минсок слишком привык к такому Лу Ханю, которого он знал сейчас.

В один из дней на спарринг, как бы это ни было странно, его пригласил сам Лу Хань. Минсок видел, что тот в приподнятом настроении, да и выглядит определенно лучше, поэтому и согласился. Вообще, их спарринги редко были похожи один на другой, хотя варианты сражений мало чем отличались друг от друга. Сейчас Лу Хань предложил сражаться при помощи гунь. Минсок не любил эти деревянные палки, он предпочитал боккэны — как альтернативу настоящему холодному оружию. Гунь для него был весьма неприятным оружием, хотя с ним у него должно было быть небольшое преимущество перед более высоким Лу Ханем. Но все же Лу Хань практически всегда побеждал, хотя выглядел куда как слабее Минсока. В этот раз их спарринг был похож на танец: они кружили по часовой стрелке, глядя друг другу в глаза, обменивались несколькими ударами и отскакивали друг от друга. Когда-то Минсок назвал такую манеру боя похожей на драку двух дворовых собак, но сейчас он так не думал. Он вообще ни о чем не думал, только следил за малейшими движениями Лу Ханя, за мельканием мысли в его глазах. Новый обмен ударами прошел не совсем удачно для Минсока — Лу Хань смог сделать подсечку и опрокинул Минсока на спину. Тот, ударившись лопатками о татами, парировал удар серединой гуня.

— На сегодня хватит. — Лу Хань выглядел сильно уставшим, он тяжело опирался на палку, как старик, проживший больше половины века. — Все. Давай заканчивать.

Минсок ловко вскочил. Он недоуменно повел бровью. Обычно это его загоняли до седьмого пота, а в Лу Хане оставались силы. Он подошел к импровизированной стойке с оружием, аккуратно положил гунь на подставку и обернулся — оружие Лу Ханя так и осталось в кругу, а сам он осторожно шел, опираясь руками о стену. Минсок нахмурился — это ему совсем не понравилось. Ему вообще не нравилось состояние Лу Ханя в последнее время. Он поднял и гунь Лу Ханя с татами, поставил его рядом со своим и направился следом за напарником.

Он никогда еще не мог представить себе большего страха, чем обнаружить упавшего от боли и свернувшегося в комок Лу Ханя на полу его комнаты. Минсоку повезло, что он успел зайти до того, как дверь захлопнулась. Он опустился на колени возле тела напарника. Ему и в голову не пришло позвать кого-то из медицинского персонала, он просто постарался отцепить руки Лу Ханя от его же головы и сделать так, чтобы тот выпрямился, перестал дрожать и сжимать зубы. Минсок стал с силой разминать ему виски, пропускать сквозь пальцы волосы, оглаживать затылок. Он думал о том, что какой же Лу Хань дурак, раз довел себя до такого. Он думал о том, что как же это несправедливо, что с его здоровьем все в порядке, когда львиная доля удара пришлась по Лу Ханю. Он думал о том, как же им теперь быть. Минсок не знал, что ему делать. Правильным было бы сообщить в медицинскую часть, что Лу Ханя мучают приступы, а этот, вероятно, был не первым. Минсок был уверен, что Лу Хань почувствовал его приближение заранее. Правильным бы было постараться спасти Лу Ханя от саморазрушения. Минсок молча помог напарнику подняться с пола и дойти до кровати, уложил его, принес стакан воды и найденное на письменном столе обезболивающее. Судя по тому, что таблеток в упаковке оставалась ровно половина, головные боли начали мучить Лу Ханя как раз после последнего боя. Минсок сел возле кровати напарника, уткнулся лбом в матрас и прошептал, что Лу Хань идиот, дурак. Лу Хань ничего не ответил. Лу Хань спал.

После этого случая они не то чтобы не разговаривали, не пересекались даже. Минсок упорно притворялся, что ничего не замечает, Лу Хань делал вид, что так и не понял, кто именно ему тогда помог, хотя нет-нет, да смотрел в сторону Минсока с подозрением и плохо скрываемой благодарностью. Ремонт Гуан-Ди закончили через месяц после того нападения. За этот месяц Сехун и Цзытао успели провести пару боев и стали новыми героями гонконгской базы. Минсок, как, впрочем, и все остальные, очень гордился мелкими, но как никто другой понимал, что они встали на дорогу, с которой потом не свернуть.

До них тогда только-только дошли новости, что один из братьев Бекетов, героев Аляски, умер в сражении. А они были одними из лучших.

Минсок не знал, сколько с Лу Ханем они проживут — может быть, день, а может два, а может до самого конца мира или ошеломительной победы. И никто бы не смог этого сказать. Они с Лу Ханем могли бы стать братьями, любовниками, да даже мужьями. На самом деле всем было наплевать, кто с кем спит, когда мир находился на пороге полного уничтожения человеческой расы. Но они не были ни теми, ни другими, ни третьими. Они оба были чем-то большим, что нельзя было описать ни на одном из языков, придуманных людьми. Они с Лу Ханем настолько хорошо знали друг друга, что вполне могли бы обойтись без дрифта — это доказывалось тем, что Лу Хань уже однажды смог победить даже не будучи связанным мыслями с Минсоком. Они могли сделать многое и быть многим, но сейчас их целью было уничтожить как можно больше ублюдков, выходящих из глубин океана. И даже когда перед очередным боем Минсок желал Лу Ханю ни пуха ни пера, а тот отвечал, что не пошел бы он к черту, Минсок всегда полностью доверял себя ему. Он знал, что несмотря на всю свою сволочность, язвительность и скорлупу недоверия, Лу Хань отдавал ему абсолютно столько же. И перед каждым выходом в дрифт они улыбались друг другу.

 

 

_Начинаем программу запуска._

_Активировать протокол межпилотной связи._

_Запуск нейросинхронизации._

_Активизировать Воителя через…_

_Три…_

_Два…_

_Один…_


End file.
